Réuni enfin
by frostedteardrops
Summary: The two stepped out into the chill of the night, the darkness engulfing them. Athrun felt his heart skip ten whole beats as he caught sight of brilliant blond hair not twenty feet from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Note & Disclaimer: **_A few of you might remember this story from a while back, or possibly have read it before. The first chapter is the same as the one-shot, but this one will be turned into a story, whereas the other just ends. It just seems more fitting to have them as two seperate stories, so that those who were content with the ending of the original could just stick with that. Mainly AxC, but the beginning also contanis a bit of LxK. It takes place after the OVA episode thingy that comes after Gundam Seed Destiny, which I do not own. Enjoy, and leave a review when you're done!_

* * *

**So We Meet Again**

"I can't believe it's already February."

"Mmhm," Cagalli grunted in response to her brother without looking up from her coffee cup. She moved the straw around in a circular motion, stirring pointlessly.

"Time really flew by fast, didn't it?" added Lacus.

"Yeah," intoned Cagalli absently, agreeing, but feeling uncomfortable nontheless. The trio were in a booth at Chez Cocoa, and were seated around a small, square table—Lacus and Kira on one side, Cagalli all alone on the other.

The love struck couple exchanged a glance. Finally Lacus spoke gently, "You still miss him, don't you?" There was no need to say his name; they all knew who she was referring to. In fact, his name had become a bit of a taboo recently around the sensitive blonde who was now under enormous amounts of pressure.

Cagalli looked up, shocked—although she shouldn't have been—at Lacus's amazing ability to see right through her. She shook her head vigorously. "N-no, that's not—"

Kira looked at his vulnerable sister sadly. "Cagalli, it's just us. It's alright, you know, to admit it. We're here if you want to talk." He wrapped an arm around his pink-haired girlfriend.

"I'm fine." The small booth seemed to shrink even further, a prison for the blonde. The pressure was just too much, and she couldn't seem to breathe properly anymore. "You know what, guys? I think I'll head home now, it's been a long week." She checked her watch conspicuously. "It's already 9pm, and I should probably get going—long day ahead tomorrow, after all."

"Cagalli, are you sure?" began Lacus, but Kira cut in, "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then," and shot a meaningful look at Lacus. And softer, he added, "Be careful, alright?"

Cagalli grinned. "You know I always am."

* * *

The chilly night air hit Cagalli as soon as she opened the double glass doors and stepped into the frosty night. Her breath blew out in smoky ringlets, dispersing into the air. She walked towards her car in the parking lot, and suddenly noticed something.

Small, fluffy white flakes of snow were falling all around her; the first gentle snowfall of February. They were so white and pure, and reminded her of how she used to be, way back before the wars and everything happened. A wave of nostalgia hit her hard. It was so beautiful, the way the snow gently coated everything it landed on. Already a thin layer had formed on the front windshield of her Audi. She had insisted on driving herself tonight, rather than taking her limo—she preferred to use that only when absolutely necessary.

Cagalli clicked off the car alarm and got in. She flicked the windshield wipers hoping to just brush the snow off, but it was too thick for that.

Reluctantly, she left the warmth of her car and walked around to her trunk to look for snow brush. She bent over, digging around in the mess. Suddenly she felt someone's sweet warm breath tickle her neck. She jumped backwards, and slipped on the slippery ground. Luckily a strong pair of hands reached out and caught her.

Cagalli found herself staring up into a pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes.

_Athrun._

* * *

_Note: Snow brush--not sure if that's acutally what they're called, but you guys know what I mean, right? How was it? Did you like it? Good, bad, etc.? Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **_Thanks to all those who reviewed. This is basically the same as the first chapter but through another perspective. Enjoy!_

_Concrit welcomed!_

_Don't own GS/D._

* * *

Meyrin felt ill at ease, a lump forming in her throat, as she watched Athrun slide his fork rhythmically across his plate, over and over. By now all the food was mushed together in a non-recognizable pile. It looked disgusting. Meyrin turned her head away, disappointment flooding through her.

Athrun sighed deeply. This melancholy mood just seemed to hang over him continuously, never leaving. It was as if he alone dwelled under this cloud of depression. He didn't want to be here—at least not with Meyrin. Not here, in this fancy cozy restaurant, surrounded by happy love struck couples. Not here, where sweet aromas and perfumes mixed and mingled. Not here, where he would not be able to get _her_ off of his mind.

Meyrin bit her lip anxiously. "Athrun," she began nervously, "Maybe we should just leave?"

Slowly Athrun looked up at her and blinked several times as if to clear his head. "Pardon?"

"I said," repeated Meyrin, "That maybe we should just go?"

"No, no, it's alright, we can—"

Meyrin waved to a waiter for the check and quickly paid. "Look, it's very obvious that you're uncomfortable here, it's fine, I don't mind. Let's just leave."

Athrun gave her an apologetic look. "No, Meyrin, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It's okay." The two stepped out into the chill of the night, the darkness engulfing them. Athrun felt his heart skip ten whole beats as he caught sight of brilliant blond hair not twenty feet from him.

He slowly turned to face Meyrin. "Wait here for me for a second, alright?"

"What? Why?" asked Meyrin thoroughly confused. "What's going on?"

Athrun sped up, advancing towards the blonde figure by the car. He'd know that blond hair anywhere. It _had_ to be her, it just had to. He stopped for a second, and closed his eyes to make sure that it wasn't just an illusion.

When he opened them again, she was gone. He looked around the parking lot, panicked. Then she emerged again, from the car, and started shifting through her trunk.

Quickly he approached her and stood behind her, reveling in her presence. _I've found her_. He smiled in bliss. When she slipped on the ice, he reached out and caught her.

A pair of shiny amber eyes started back at him.

_Cagalli._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **_Thanks to all those who've reviewed--you guys rock! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny_

_Concrit welcomed and encouraged._

**Chapter Three**

Time seemed to stop altogether as the two stood there in shock and barely contained bliss. _Was lost, but now I'm found._ _I'm found, now that I've found you._

Their eyes seemed to be strung together on a thin thread, each unable to look away. Finally Cagalli spoke. "Athrun… It's nice to see you again."

"Cagalli…" he murmured.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked, her heart thudding loudly in her chest, feeling as though it might burst. The moment seemed simply surreal. Was this really happening?

"Cagalli…"

"So… what have you been up to lately?" she asked gingerly, surprised at her babbling—and the fact that she was even able to form coherent words at all in his presence, after such a long absence. Did he still feel something for her? Was this polite pretence killing him as badly as it was her?

"Cagalli," he said firmly, gently placing a finger against her trembling lips.

The next thing they knew, the two were locked in a tight embrace.

* * *

Meyrin shuffled from foot to foot from her spot at the door, sulking. Athrun wasn't happy with her—so why was her heart still so determined to love him? Why, why, why? All it would ever—could ever—result in was more heartbreak. And not for the former.

She squinted in the direction where Athrun had gone, and gasped, a knife tearing through her heart. He was hugging another blonde.

How dare he? Leave her alone to hug some random stranger? But no matter how she tried to deny it, deep down inside she knew that it was Cagalli, and even harder to admit: that Athrun and Cagalli were meant to be.

No! This wasn't fair! Cagalli had let him go—why couldn't Athrun do the same? After all that she had sacrificed for him? Why?

She felt a fire burning in her chest, threatening to burst—although due to a much different emotion from Cagalli's. She had worked too hard to just let go without at least a fight. Meyrin reached out and grasped the door handle to steady herself. This was the last that she owed to herself. She was a Hawke after all, and Lunamaria was never meek; nor did she give up easily.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself, preparing for the fireworks to come. She strode towards the oblivious couple.

* * *

"Athrun?" she called sweetly. "Honey, are you ready to go?"

Athrun turned slowly to meet her expectant gaze. Meyrin's pulse beat faster and faster, her oxygen supply lessening and her head feeling light. No turning back now.

Cagalli's eyes opened wide in surprise. Finally she nodded in recognition. "Meyrin… hi. How are you?"

This threw Meyrin for a loop, the civility. It would definitely be harder to be cruel now, when it was one-sided. No, she corrected herself, it was most definitely not one sided. "I'm great. How are you?" She approached and wrapped an arm possessively around Athrun, who stood there looking helpless.

Athrun had a contemplating expression. "Meyrin," he started slowly, "Would it be alright if I called you a cab?"

"But—"

"Look, I really want to catch up—"

"No, Athrun, that's alright. You should take Meyrin home; I'll see you guys around." Cagalli turned to get back into her car, but Athrun reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No!" he said, panicking. "Please, don't go," he added more calmly.

Meyrin felt her heart sink. She was powerless against fate. She glared at the two, but neither saw her, being so immersed in each other.

Finally, Cagalli scrawled down her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Athrun. "Here. Drop off Meyrin first, and then… I don't know. I guess we could talk on the phone or something."

"But—"

"Great idea, Cagalli," said Meyrin. "Come on, Athrun, let's go."

Reluctantly, Athrun agreed, and watched the love of his life drive off again into the night, his heart cracking a little. Finally, he turned to take Meyrin home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed--you guys rock! As always, don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. Quite the speedy updates for this story, hmm? Here's the next chapter: Enjoy!_

_Critiques are welcomed._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Meyrin fidgeted in the passenger seat as Athrun drove her home, feeling ill at ease. She had known all alone that she and Athrun were merely a disaster waiting to happen—that it would never last. And yet, when the time had come that Athrun was truly beginning to grow away from her… she just couldn't do it. She just couldn't let go.

A grim determination became to overcloud her doubt again. She would do whatever it took to keep him—fight tooth and nail.

Golly, had it really only been an hour ago that they had been sitting in a booth in Chez Cocoa, having dinner? Had it really been that short a time ago that they were still a "couple-couple"? Had it really been less than an hour ago that Cagalli had come back into the picture and ruined everything? Because it sure felt a lot longer, like an eternity had passed since then.

Athrun had been oddly silent the whole time, not even bothering to open the door for her when they got in. Everything was crumbling. Who could've thought, that one puny little meeting such as this could unravel everything, unnerve her so badly?

"Athrun?" Meyrin asked tentatively, attempting to make some small talk; the silence was unbearable at this point.

Receiving no reply, Meyrin repeated a little louder, "Athrun?"

The blue-haired man gave a start, coming out of his reverie. Slowly his eyes shifted from the road as he turned around to face Meyrin. "Yes?"

Meyrin didn't like the expression she saw there, on his handsome countenance. Losing her nerve, she muttered, "Never mind, it's nothing."

Athrun hardly seemed to hear her.

They were nearly there now. She didn't have much time left with him—not enough to keep him with her. Not enough to prolong his unavoidable contact with Cagalli.

Finally, she opened her mouth again. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

He started again. "I'm sorry… pardon?"

Meyrin gaped at him in shock. It was as if he barely even remembered that she was there! "What are you doing tomorrow?"

A pause filled the air. "I don't know. Stuff."

A pang shot through Meyrin's heart. So this is what the first heartbreak felt like. How could this possibly be happening? Weren't they happy together? "So… do you want to… go out or something?"

Athrun finally tore his eyes away from the road again to look at her. "I… don't know yet." Catching the crestfallen expression on her face, he quickly added, "I'm really sorry Meyrin, but it's just that I've got a lot on my mind right now. I just need some alone time to sort it all out, alright?"

Meyrin sighed. The end was inevitable—she could feel it coming soon. "Alright." She managed a weak smile in return. "But Athrun? Please don't take too long, if that's ok?"

Athrun nodded, and stopped the car. "Here we are."

"Thanks, Athrun. I had a wonderful time tonight." Meyrin said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Athrun nodded absent-mindedly.

"Goodnight," he said.

Meyrin turned from her position of half way to the door and called back, "Good night!" But Athrun was already gone. He didn't even wait to make sure that she got inside safely.

A tear slid gently and silently down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far--it really helps the story keep going. Here's the next chapter: Enjoy!_

_Concrit encouraged. Don't own GS/D._

* * *

Deftly Cagalli pulled into her driveway, far below the realm of reality. She sat there, in her car, reveling in the chill of the night, the lingering heat dispersing gradually. The driver's seat seemed barely big enough to encompass her roiling turmoil of thoughts. 

What had happened? Was it really real, or did she just dream up this whole evening? She closed her eyes for a moment. It could be just stress from being so badly overworked--yet, she couldn't possibly have imagined the entire meeting; there was no way that she would be able to bear that.

She gazed out the window for a minute. But really, who was she kidding? Did she really have a chance to get back together with Athrun? Because--she had to face it eventually--that _was_ what she wanted...wasn't it? Then again, would she be able to live with herself if she did? Take Athrun away from Meyrin, that is.

Of course. She and Athrun were soul-mates; meant to be. There was absolutely no way that Meyrin could compete with that.

And yet... Meyrin had called Athrun "honey", to which he'd raised no objections, which clearly seemed to shout that it was quite a regular occurance. Were they... _together_?

Should she even try to fight and get him back? Because after all, what would that make her? Because she had been the one that let him go. She had told Meyrin to take care of him. She had done the severing of the ties. But that didn't mean that she meant it.

* * *

Kira gazed across the table at the pink-haired love of his life. A boquet of ruby red roses sat by the window of their booth, gently perfuming the air with its lucious scent. He raised his glass of champagne. "To us." 

"To us," Lacus echoed, smiling in utter bliss.

* * *

Cagalli grunted in frustration, venting her anger by bonking her head against the steering wheel, but instantly regretting it as a searing pain tore through her head. 

Suddenly her cell phone rang from its spot in the passenger seat. Gingerly she lifted it and checked the caller ID. It was Athrun.

Cagalli hesitated, debating whether or not to answer it. The rings resounded through the car, reverberating. What should she do?

Answer it, of course.

But no, she couldn't. She wouldn't. There was no way she could be that kind of person. Of course she wouldn't answer it. She had her chance--and let it slip by. It was too late.

But... it was just a phone conversation, wasn't it? What could it hurt simply to catch up on old times?

She flipped the phone open...

* * *

"I love you," whispered Kira lovingly. He took a big sip of his champagne. Life couldn't be better; getting to spend tonight with the one person he would ever want to spend it with. This one night...

* * *

and got cold feet. Without a second thought she closed it again before she had a chance to let the temptation to get to her to hear his voice again. It had been close. 

Cagalli held onto her cell phone, unwilling to put it down and let it all go. This was her last connection to him. She turned the phone over, inspecting every inch of it, trying to distract herself from him.

The time blinked up at her, underneath the date.

She let out a little gasp. It must be fate! It was...

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kira," said Lacus, smiling. Every miniscule detail of her life was now perfect, now complete.

* * *

February 14th. Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Note:** _This would've been updated earlier, but the website didn't seem to be working, but still. Better late than never, right? The last chapter was done through Meyrin's point of view so that she wouldn't seem too villainous; after all she is still a person, no matter what. Leave a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Alrighty then, here's Chapter Six. Thanks to **everyone** who's taken the time to read and review so far--**you guys rock.** Speical shoutout to _iknoweveryone _who noticed that in the first chapter it specifically said December, whereas in Chapter Five it said February. That was mistake, and this is still the same day (night, actually), and both should've said February. Chapter One has been changed slightly now, so it should make more sense.  
Also, if the previous chapter seemed a little confusing, the "line" in between sections means a shifting of scenes, so that it goes back and forth between what's happening with different characters. So the parts with Lacus and Kira took place at the restaurant, and etc. Hope that clears things up a bit. Don't own GS/D. Enjoy:_

* * *

Athrun stared at the little piece of technology in his hand. The date blinked mercilessly up at him. Was this fate's idea of a cruel joke? Of all days…

She hung up on him. Disbelief was etched across his face, but dissipating quickly as grief and pain replaced it. She had definitely answered the phone, but then hung up. He slumped against the seat of his car, waiting his driveway and unable to go inside.

It was an accident. He nodded confidently. It _must_ have been an accident. She probably just dropped the phone; that was all. Feeling considerably more cheerful and less worried, he pressed re-dial and brought the phone to his ear again.

It went straight to voice mail.

* * *

A cold shiver ran through Cagalli. Why…

She stared numbly out the window, watching the frosty flakes drift gently downwards, landing and coating everything in an ethereal white glow. It was such a heavenly sight, but it wasn't meant for her to enjoy.

Was it possible for a person's heart to shatter more than once?

She had lost everything. Torn away from her, due to the necessities of the ways of the world. And yet, fate just kept on taking. "Why!" she cried into the night, the tears in her eyes over-pooling and sliding sleekly down her cold cheeks. She looked up into the night sky, the drifting snowflakes creating an illusion of the sky falling.

Slowly, she got out the car, and looked up, relishing in the feel of the smooth, creamy wetness falling on her and melting upon contact. The stars were hidden tonight. "Why?" she repeated, in a worn, ragged whisper this time. "Why me?"

* * *

Athrun hung up without leaving a message. What was the use? No, he needed to tell her in person.

Athrun fingered the smooth, cool metal of the phone. Now what? Was she really gone for good?

He bolted upright. Kira.

Fast as his nimble fingers could, he punched in the number of his brunet best friend. "Come on, come on, answer!" he hissed impatiently.

"Hello?" A smooth tenor transmitted through the phone, accompanied by romantic music and chitchat in the background. Athrun assumed that they were still at the restaurant. After all, it was Valentine's Day. And after all, Kira and Lacus, unlike himself, were a happy couple, wanting to celebrate, being the very epitome of the holiday.

"Kira? I need your help with something…" he trailed off uncertainly, not wanting to come off seeming like a stalker. Kira play the role of the over-protective brother quite satisfyingly, and if Cagalli had left specific requests for her address not to be given out… well, who was he to say how willing Kira would be to disobey? Especially with her temper…

"Yes?"

"Could you—could you give me Cagalli's address?"

Kira took a staggering breath on the other side, hesitating. Athrun felt his heart sink. "Please, Kira, I really need to see her again. I need to make things right."

Kira felt torn between the loyalties. What was he to do? But… if they didn't reconcile, the two would both be miserable and regret it for the rest of their lives—he knew them too well. Finally, he relented, and gave it.

"Thank you, Kira. You won't regret it—I can promise you that."

Sensing that his friend was about to hang up, Kira quickly said, "Athrun? Wait… I just want to say, good luck, and I give you my blessing." He paused. "But please, don't hurt her."

Athrun smiled. "I won't."

Grinning like the happiest man alive, Athrun popped the car into reverse and set off.

* * *

**A\N:** _Yes, this chapter does seem a bit short, but it seemed like a fitting place to end it. Besides, much better to end at a natural break than to leave it at a cliff-hanger, right? Leave a review; concrit encouraged and appreciated!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Wow, two updates within three days of each other--that's a record! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's reviewed so far--thanks! Read the note at the end as well, and Enjoy:_

_Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. 15/03/07._

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Love Waits for No One**

Cagalli sank slowly to her knees, the snow sending a welcome jolt with its coldness. Still, the endless torrent of snow continued to fall. It was almost as if it were trying to bury her. Everything was gone. She had lost her father, she had lost Athrun, and now she had lost her country. Although the last one could be debated—after all, it had been _her_ choice to temporarily appoint a President/Prime Minister in charge of the government while she took some time off until she had been sufficiently prepared to rule a country. It had all just been too much for the blonde to handle. By moving out of the Athha Manor, she had also managed to avoid paparazzi for the most part, but a few still found her from time to time.

Finally, Cagalli closed her eyes, admitting defeat at her staring contest with the sky. She just couldn't win, could she? More liquids cascaded down her cheeks—whether they were tears or melted snow, Cagalli wasn't sure. She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, but finally when the cold became too much for her knees to handle, she got up and headed towards the door.

She turned back to her car—it was already covered in a thin layer of snow. Sighing, she wandered back into her vehicle and parked in the garage instead.

* * *

Athrun was barely able to sit still in his seat as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. "Come on, come on, hurry, please!" he hissed. Deftly, he reached over and turned on the radio, and the car was filled with a rich tenor voice, singing, "Love waits for no one, mmhmm, no one, no one," it trailed off. 

"Alright, so that was Last Chance with Love Waits for No-one. Next up we have…" announced the radio VJ. Athrun, however, ceased listening, and just sat there, thoroughly gutted. He had only caught the last few words of the song, but even so, it chilled him through and through.

A honking horn from behind him choked him out of his reverie though. Slowly he glanced up, uncomprehending. _Green light. Green, light. What did it mean, though?_ He could tell that it was something really important, but it was just out of his grasp. _What does it mean?_ Finally, it dawned on him. _Oh, right. Green light. Drive! Cagalli!_

* * *

Cagalli let herself into the house, and tossed her keys onto the kitchen table, then headed towards her bedroom, all without turning on any lights at all. She grabbed a bathrobe and towel, then entered the bathroom and sat on the bath tub rim to turn on the water. Thoughtfully, she selected her favourite bottle of bubble bath. A nice long soak would do her some good, especially tonight. 

A piercing sound shattered the still night air, accompanied by skidding tires. Cagalli frowned. "Crazy drivers," she muttered.

The sound seemed very close though, almost as if it had happened on her driveway. She shook her head, reprimanding herself for being so paranoid. That was impossible.

* * *

Athrun pulled into Cagalli's driveway like a madman. The words _Love waits for no one_ echoed through his head, unwilling to leave. Time was running out. He rushed up to the door. 

Pausing to catch his breath, he glanced at the house for the first time. All the lights were off. This was a bit puzzling. He hoped she wasn't asleep already… but this was important. He looked for the doorbell, but it was taped over, the words "broken" written on it in Cagalli's messy scrawl.

Athrun groaned inwardly, then rapped the door in quick succession with his knuckles, shifting from foot to foot in apprehension.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Should he have brought flowers or something? Well, it was too late now—she had to be coming to answer the door soon, right?

* * *

Slowly Cagalli peeled off her clothes. Just as she was poised to get into the now full tub, she thought she heard a noise. 

Quickly she turned off the faucet, and wrapped herself in a towel, waiting, listening. After a few seconds of silence, she decided that perhaps she had merely imagined it. After all, the bathroom was at the back of the house—it was probably just the neighbours or something.

She got into the pool and felt her tense muscles begin to slowly relax. It was all going to be okay.

* * *

Athrun stood there on the porch, but nobody came. He frowned, then realized that her car wasn't in the driveway. He sure hoped that she had gotten home okay… 

He went investigate. Where was her car? Then he noticed the car tracks leading under the garage door. Okay, so she was home. Then why wasn't she answering the door? A dreadful thought occurred to him—there was no way that she would be avoiding him, was there?

He set his mouth in a grim line of determination. Well, then he would just have to wait outside her door until she finally came outside to see him. After all, love waits for no one.

* * *

**Note: **_Hmm, Athrun's in a bit of an interesting pickle, isn't he? Should he go explore the house (and possibly walk in on Cagalli?) or just wait outside the door all night? Both seem sort of ... stalkerish. Who knows what could happen? Wow, such a speedy update with a longer chapter than usual and it's not really a cliffie either at that. You guys must really love this--you know what that means, right? coughReview!cough Concrits encouraged and appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! I do apologize for the lack of update recently, but hopefully this extra-long chapter makes up for it somewhat. Better yet, the ending is a non-cliffhanger. C: Got a blog recently too, link on profile page, if anyone wants to check it out (; _

_I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, added this story/me to their favourites, and put it on alert, and to all the devoted readers--this chapter's for you guys! _

_The song used in this chapter is Do You Know (ping pong song) by Enrique Iglesias, because this was the song I listened to while writing this chapter. Therefore, I don't own the lyrics, nor do I own the characters ∨ GS/D. 8/14/2007._

_As always, concrit greatly appreciated, and enjoy:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

Cagalli flicked open the bubble bath bottle, watching with feigned fascination as the shimmery pink liquid glided gracefully into the water. For some reason, she found the sight mesmerizing, and proceeded to gently stir both solute and solvent together, meshing, mixing, becoming one. If only...

After lathering and filling the tub with lucious creamy bubbles, Cagalli replaced the bottle on the smooth bathroom tiles, then leaned back against the cold wall, the tips of her hair slipping amongst the bubbles. She smiled, glad to have a moment all her own, a chance to relax. Her initially tense muscles loosened in the warmth of the water, her worries seeping away.

She banged her head lightly against the wall a few times, contemplating. Turning her head, she caught sight of her cell phone laying atop her pile of discarded clothes. "No, never, it won't..." she whispered, a sliver of a voice, sliding through the air like a twig through thick, viscous butter.

A sigh wracked her body, but no tears came--those were all used up. She reached for her cell, accidentally smothering it with bubbles, but she no longer gave a damn. Scrolling quickly through the menu with deftly trained fingers, she selected a song and relaxed again as rich music filtered through the small bathroom, sounding slightly echoed as the sounds pinged excitedly off the smooth tiles and walls.

_Do you know what it feels like, loving someone who's in a rush to throw you away? (Do you know, do you know, do you know, do you?) Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know that the lock on the door has changed? (Do you know, do you know, do you know, do you?)_

Squeezing her eyes closed, the tears finally. "Yes," she whispered, "I do. I know, being the tormentor." With a world-weary sigh, Cagalli slipped beneath the bubbly surface, letting loose a string of pink bubbles in her wake.

* * *

Athrun tried to settle down and wait patiently by the door--he really tried. But as it turned out, this was one of those many things that were easier said than done. He found himself pacing in his misery, unsure where exactly he wanted to go from here. Finally, feeling as though he would burst and unable to take anymore, he jumped down the three steps leading up to the door in a single leap, and walked to the side of the house.

He frowned in consternation; why was there a light on? Uncertainly, he walked over to the window and peeked in. It wasn't very big, but being eye level, he had a perfect view.

Athrun let out a little gasp--Cagalli was home, and taking a bath. Her cellphone lay on top of a messy pile of clothes. Why had she hung up on him? He tried to give a little wave, to signal that he was there, all those of charges of trespassing erased from his mind. "Cagalli!" he mouthed.

Unfortunately, she seemed not to notice, and the next thing Athrun knew, she'd closed her eyes and slid underneath the bubbles.

A panic rose up in him, bubbling through his throat. He forced it down, frantically looking around. "Cagalli!" he screamed, but the combined obstacles of the window and water muffled out his voice from reaching the oblivious blonde.

He reached his arm back and without a second thought for his own safety, slammed his fist through the window and proceeded to climb in. "Cagalli!" he screamed just as he stepped on the bottle of bubble bath, slamming onto the opposite wall.

Gasping Cagalli surged up out of the water. "Oh my--Athrun!" she exclaimed, not realizing the predicament they were in. Transfixed, Athrun remained unable to avert his eyes for a good five seconds. Sputtering, Cagalli simultaneously covered herself with a random article of clothing grabbed from the pile, sending her cell phone whiring, and slid a bit deeper back into the water.

In the silence that ensued, all that could be heard were the lyrics of the song continuing

_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe if I knew all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give. _

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?_

"I...I'm sorry," began Athrun, "when you didn't answer the door--and then--the window--I--you drowning--sorry," he muttered, averting his gaze.

Cagalli's head was racing, aching to wrap itself around the present situation, trying to comprehend. "It's my fault--I thought I heard someone outside..."

"Cagalli, we need to talk," Athrun forged forward, crossing his fingers discreetly, hoping that she wouldn't turn him away again.

Surprisingly, she didn't. Slowly, she nodded. "We do."

Athrun looked up hopefully.

"Meet me tomorrow at nine at that little coffee shop; corner of Main and Seventh."

Athrun nodded, "okay. I'll, uh, leave you to your bath." He paused. "Sorry about your window."

Cagalli cocked her head at him. "Don't worry about it," she said at last reassuringly.

A quarter of an hour later, she found herself replaying the night's events over and over again in quick succession in her head. Despite all her efforts, she could hardly contain the little stirrings within her that leaped with joy, the little voice that rejoiced, he still cares.

* * *

_**Note:** How was it? Since it's been a day to five months since my last update, has my writing style changed at all? (e.g. improved, deproved, stayed the same, etc.)? Comments, Suggestions, and Critiques loved! Til next time,_

_--Issy_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **_Can't believe it's been a whole nine months since the last update; first off, terribly sorry about the super-long wait. I've been super-busy, and to put it frankly, some events have been going crappily recently. _

_This chapter's longer than any of the previous ones, so hopefully that makes up for it a little bit. There have been numerous times where I've sat down to start this chapter, to continue this story, but just couldn't do it. I don't know if there are even any readers left for this story. dodges all the rotten fruit being thrown __I have had some other projects going on recently, some other short drabbles and such. _

_More importantly, a huge thanks to everyone who's supported this story thus far (in no particular order): cagallirockz, CagalliRules, junon2, Canadain-Girl, dadadadad, cherimai, o.O, NightMidst, Hades.Throne.Heiress, cagalliyulathha, FirstxKiss, anonyme, choclate-coated-strawberries, gseedlover, kimborliee, akidarchangelprincess, 3fi-pina3, xMusicLuverx, rebagu, Kitkat23316, denden-chan, sushi-alphonse, kenkao7rocks5forever, Mini-MoonStar, Mizu.Snow, bloody-pudding, daisukiasu'n'caga, GSEEDcya7, digi-gal-rox. You guys are amazing, thank you so much for the reviews and comments, the encouragement and suggestions. _

_As well, those who've either favourited or added this story to their alerts, who haven't yet been mentioned: HaroTaro, Mage666, ReyZaBurrel-ess, SolidDreamer, chibi'sapphire, coldi85, colorlessblood, darkzlord, kookith, otaku4lyfe, regn, steffehxws, xMoonlightShadowx, xsilvertwilightstarx, GirlWonder2005, MBF-Strikerouge, SoranoHikari, aquajerry,candyapplez. Thank you guys. :) (I also apologise if I've missed anyone.)_

_The song used is _Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter; beautiful song, great video. But needless to point out, I don't own it, nor do I own GS/D. It was beyond bizarre to write snowy scenes when it's so nice and sunny outside. Ahh, spring._

_Just turned sweet sixteen years old recently; consider this a bit of a reverse birthday present as thanks for all the support. Since it's been such a long time, do you think my writing style has changed much over the last couple of months, improved any, deproved, etc.? Feedback is greatly appreciated, and again, sorry for the long wait. Without further ado, enjoy: 15/05/2008._

* * *

Meyrin bobbed her head along to the music, jolts of inspiration flooding her synapses in time with the melodic chords of Bad D

Meyrin bobbed her head along to the music, jolts of inspiration flooding her synapses in time with the melodic chords of _Bad Day_ filtering through her car's stereo. She felt much better now, after having visited her sister and having a little heart-to-heart conversation. Although tinted with undertones of envy, Meyrin was happy for Lunamaria; she was obviously beyond happy in her relationship with Shinn. Seeing them at their country house only confirmed that.

Meyrin sighed. _Why can't I have that too?_ she wondered, a little sadly, as she cruised down the pretty much deserted high way, beautiful scenery flickering by on either side. She tapped the steering wheel, taking in a large gulp of air. The newly risen sun, the snow encased foliage glittering in the light like fresh diamonds… the beauty of life was a little overwhelming.

She felt calm, serene. _Happy_, she marvelled to herself in surprise.

Even so, surrounded by such peace, it couldn't completely penetrate to the deepest corners of her heart; those were still, from habit, reserved for Athrun. Seconds passed, the music filling the early morning silence. Meyrin breathed out deeply, her pigtails swinging a little from the gentle movement of her head.

Closing her eyes for the briefest second to rest them, but no longer than absolutely necessary to avoid any road accidents, Meyrin hummed along with the song. Maybe it would all work it. Maybe it was all going to be okay. Maybe… maybe she really could get by without Athrun?

No.

There was no way.

The car's engine sputtered noisily, and muttering a quick, "oh shit," Meyrin managed to get the car off the road just in time before it abruptly died. She fiddled with her keys in the ignition, but to no avail. "Damn, now what?" She glanced around outside; the road was still beyond deserted.

She glanced at her watch; a pink and silver Guess watch: it had been a birthday present form Athrun last year. It read a quarter past nine.

Meyrin sucked in a deep breath through her teeth, contemplating, pausing, hesitating for one uncertain moment whilst all balanced precariously on the third strand of fate. Then she reached determinedly for her cell phone.

* * *

Cagalli blew out a breath, watching with interest as the little white cloudesque puff of air danced and frolicked momentarily before drifting off and melting into the sky. She tucked her hands into her coat pockets, feeling the slight February chill.

She tried to immerse herself in the lyrics coming from her iPod, trying to avoid thinking about the current, the now, the things that were about to happen. The person she was about to see.

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces, every time._

Cagalli paused outside the door to the quaint little coffee shop, a little unsure. She still wasn't sure what had prompted her to make this suggestion, this proposal that they meet for coffee.

However, the one that she did know was that she could not keep going this way. She needed some closure, at the very least. As did Athrun—she owed him at least this much. She couldn't leave it hanging like this any farther; leave them both wondering at what could have been. At what they could have had. It was too much to handle.

Cagalli was so deeply turned in due to her contemplations and her music that she was oblivious to the approach of another warm body until she felt a slight tingling on her cheek due to a warm stream of breath hitting it.

She glanced up quickly, and found herself drowning in the deep emerald pools of Athrun's eyes. Their eye contact stayed, and Athrun felt a faint glimmer of hope, rising up despite his best efforts to keep it contained.

Cagalli turned her head slightly, breaking the connection, and Athrun deflated a little.

_Where is the moment we need the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

_They tell me your blue skies fad to grey,_

_They tell me your passion's gone away…_

"Um," Cagalli began nervously, unsure of what to say. "Should we… should we go in, then?"

Athrun nodded. "After you," he said gallantly, opening the door for her, a magic twinkling issuing from the bell hanging in the alcove above the door.

Awkwardly, Cagalli entered the coffee shop, closing her eyes momentarily, desperately hoping that Athrun couldn't see, couldn't tell, how her heart was cracking right now, beating right now, frequent palpitations at sensing that today could change her life forever.

They settled into a nice little round table by a window, white and red checked gingham curtains adorning the view of the beautiful snow encased city outside.

Athrun couldn't help but look at the blonde sitting across the small mahogany table from him, the way her eyes glowed, crisp and clear; the way her nose and cheeks were lightly dusted with a healthy pink glow from the early morning chill; the way that the few flakes of snow that clung to her bright striped scarf melted gently.

The way that she didn't meet his glance.

She wanted to—so badly—to look at Athrun, but she couldn't trust herself to do so. Surreptitiously, she slid out her earphones and turned off her iPod.

"Cagalli—"

"Athrun—"

Silence resumed, each wondering how to fill it, how to voice what they were feeling. Fortunately, they were saved from having to solve the dilemma by the approach to the waitress.

"Welcome to Flicker," she greeted warmly. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate, extra marshmallows, and a blueberry jelly donut, please," rattled off Cagalli, grateful for the interruption.

"Coffee with a two sugar cubes and milk, and a bagel, thanks," said Athrun.

The waitress left to get their orders, and the two found themselves left alone again.

The setting seemed all wrong, so ironic, too early in the morning to have this sort of discussion. It was too serious, and too deep, too full to get all the emotions out. A strangled sort of sound emitted from Athrun's throat before he could stop himself, and flushing slightly, he cleared his throat.

Before he could phrase his thoughts, Cagalli murmured, "I'm sorry. For everything."

"I'm sorry for—"

"With the war and everything, the timing… the … stuff that happened. It changed us—and then afterwards, with the duties as Head Representative and everything…" She struggled to exaplain.

"You wanted a break from it all. Perfectly understandable." Athrun paused, breathing deeply, the warm scent of breakfast lilting around them. "I shouldn't have…"

The waitress returned with their orders, set them down as unobtrusively as she could, sensing the tension, and left.

Cagalli stirred her hot chocolate, watching the marshmallows swirl around, floating so carefree, so fancy-free.

She laughed hollowly. "It was a hard time."

"It was."

Another pause dominated the conversation, each lost in their own memories of the time. "All that happened… it just… I felt so alone, and now… there's like this sort of guilt…"

Cagalli laid a hand comfortingly on Athrun's hand. It was all that was needed to show that she understood, that she could emphasize.

"_You say you don't know; you tell me 'don't lie'; you work at a smile and you go for a ride; you had a bad day; the camera don't lie…"_

"Sorry," Athrun muttered, scrambling for his cell phone.

"It's alright," Cagalli reassured him, but withdrew her hand nonetheless. Both felt the chill it left behind, the lack of contact with another being.

"Hello?" Athrun said, then listened to what sounded like a frantic voice on the other side of the line. "Meyrin? Whoa, hold on, slow down a little. What happened?" He paused, listening. "Your car broke down? Okay, okay, can you call the nearest garage or something?" Another pause. "You're …_where_?" Hearing her reply, Athrun sighed loudly, and glanced briefly at Cagalli before regretfully answering, "Alright, just hold tight for a bit, okay? I'll be there soon."

He snapped his cell phone shut and looked at Cagalli, his voice hollow. "That was Meyrin; some sort of emergency—"

Cagalli smiled at him a little sadly. "It's okay. Go do your thing, you are her _saviour_, after all."

"No, Cagalli, it's not—"

"Really, Athrun, it's okay. I need to get going anyway. We'll reschedule, take a rain check. Okay?"

Unwillingly, Athrun agreed, and both left the coffee shop with heavy hearts, and with one brief hug that went on just a second longer than necessary, they parted ways.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing turns out wrong. You know that could be, well, oh that strong, and I'm not wrong. Where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._


End file.
